


You're Enough for Me, You're All I Need

by oldstuff (leowritestuff)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Keith (Voltron), Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, Gen, Keith and Lance are very soft but this ain't romantic friend, Post-Canon, Queerplatonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 08:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18257954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leowritestuff/pseuds/oldstuff
Summary: Lance talks to Keith a bit about what he had imagined as a kid, and how things ended up, and how that's not at all a bad thing. Keith also manages to make one of Lance's dreams come true.--Or in which, after everything, Keith and Lance are still there for each other.(Note: This is not romantic Klance, this is platonic in nature.)





	You're Enough for Me, You're All I Need

**Author's Note:**

> Like said in the tags, this is very soft but its platonic in nature, aka, this is a queerplatonic relationship. Keith is also aromantic, but this isn't mentioned in directly in the story, through either him saying "I'm aromantic" or "I don't feel romantic attraction/I don't wanna date anybody" but more so through how being aromantic affects Keith's life and his relationship with Lance.

Keith walked into his house, throwing his coat on the coat rack. The house he lived in was his dad's old shack, but he and Lance, with help from Shiro and the others, had renovated it to make it more roomy for two people and less cluttered. 

 

It was honestly kind of hard for Keith to get rid of some of his dad's stuff, but they needed the space, and it a way it was also kind of healing? Keith hadn't thought about it much. And, he hadn't gotten rid of all of his dad's stuff. The things Keith or Lance couldn't currently use, Keith had tucked away for storage. 

 

Keith walked into the living room, where he could often find Lance watching TV, but he wasn't there. Keith checked the kitchen, wondering, and slightly hoping, if Lance had fixed dinner yet, but he wasn't there. So, Lance was either in his office, at the gym in town, or still at the Garrison working. Keith checked his phone for an messages and found nothing, so he went and checked Lance's office. 

 

Lance was in his office, bent over a stack of papers, and from Keith could see, they had writing all over the front. 

 

"I thought you got your grading done at school?" Keith asked, leaning against the door way. 

Lance groaned, glancing up at Keith for a second before looking back down at the papers, a red pen twirling in his hands. "Usually, I do, who wants to be doing work at home. But these are essays." 

 

Keith nodded in understanding. "They any good?" 

 

Lance cringed. "Some of them are really good. The others..." 

 

"Not so much?" Keith asked. 

 

Lance nodded his head. He dropped his pen on top of the stack of essays and stretched back, yawning as he did so. "So, whats for supper?" Lance asked as he got up from his chair. 

 

Keith crossed his arms. "I don't know, I just got back from work." 

 

Lance opened his eyes wide and dropped his mouth in shock. "It's only 5:45?”

 

Keith nodded. "Yeah, you lose track of time?" 

 

Lance moved past Keith and out of his office, going towards the kitchen. Keith followed. “Yes! I swear, I thought I had been working on those essays for an hour and a half sense I’ve got home, but it’s only been 45 minutes.”

 

Keith chuckled while opening the refrigerator. “Well, did you make any progress?” 

“Well, between the hour I spent at the Garrison grading,” Lance scratched his head,”and the 45 minutes now, I’m a third of the way done?” Lance moved to the side of Keith, looking into the fridge too. 

 

“Good?” Keith questioned while picking up a container of food and studying it, before handing it to Lance. 

 

“Yeah, it’s good. Maybe I’ll finish grading those essays before the grading period is over,”Lance joked. He took the open container of food and smelled it before making a sour face. “And this right here is not good. At all.” 

 

“We can feed it to Kosmo.” Keith said. 

 

Kosmo usually was with Krolia, but he would visit often, usually sometime after 5:30 when Keith got home. A side effect of saving the Earth from a Galra attack before they could destroy any part of it was that most of the public still didn’t believe that aliens existed, or that they where either intelligent, could reach us, or both, and the government was now more paranoid about aliens, meant that aliens, including Kosmo wasn’t technically allowed anywhere on Earth unless improved and supervised by Garrison officials meant that Kosmo wasn’t even supposed to be here at all. Well, what the Garrison doesn’t know won’t hurt them, but they still had to be careful.

Lance hummed in agreement. “I’m gonna go through leftovers to see if anything else needs to be thrown away. You can go order pizza.” 

 

“Pizza,” Keith deadpanned, though moved away from the fridge, allowing Lance more room.

 

“I am way too tired to cook right now, and you don’t like to cook. Not to mention, we don’t even know what leftovers we can still eat other than ya know, what was left over from last night, and I’d rather not eat the same meal twice. Plus, then you can eat cold pizza for breakfast in the morning.” 

 

“You act like you’re not going to eat every slice you can get your hands on,” Keith accused, now leaning against a counter. 

 

“I can be nice!” Lance whined, temporarily stopping what he’s doing to look at Keith. “I can totally save some slices for you!” 

 

Keith stared Lance down. Lance stared back, but he faulted a little. “Fine, I’ll go get pizza. But I’m getting myself hawaiian. You?”

 

Lance scrunches up his face. “Ew gross, how they hell can you eat pineapple on pizza? And pepperoni, obviously.” 

 

Keith shrugs. “It’s good.” Then, a small smirk plays on his face,”And it keeps you away from my pizza.” 

 

“You are so gross.” 

 

Keith chuckles, before walking out of the kitchen,”I’m gonna go get the pizza now.” 

 

“Good riddance!” Lance calls after him, tone light hearted,”You’re not allowed in this house if you like pineapple pizza.” 

 

Keith shakes his head, chuckling some more are Lance’s antics. He throws his coat on, goes out the door, hops on his motorcycle and leaves. 

 

\--

 

When Keith gets back, Lance is on the couch, watching some sort of probably inaccurate cop show, with Kosmo curled next to him. Keith smiles at the sight, and goes into the kitchen and sets the pizza down on the table. He gets paper plates and napkins out, before putting each others pizza on the plate and bringing it into the kitchen with Lance. 

 

“Pizza’s here.”

 

Kosmo looks up at Keith, and wags his tail a little. He sniffs the air a little at the food. 

 

“No.” Keith tells him firmly. Kosmo whines, but settles back next to Lance. 

 

“Sweet,” Lance responds, smiling at Keith. 

 

It’s a soft smile though, not the big one Lance usually wears, especially when pizza is involved. It’s weird, unnatural. 

 

Keith sits down next to Lance, swing his legs over Lance’s lap, trying to get comfortable and to the point that he doesn’t have to watch the show Lance is watching. He really doesn’t get the appeal in watching cop shows. 

 

Keith hands Lance’s pizza over to him, who settles his plate down on Keith’s legs. The pizza is warm. Keith puts his plate on his lap, and gets out his phone to kill time. 

 

A quiet moment goes by, the only nose being the TV. They aren’t talking. Lance isn’t talking. Back on the Castleship, back when they still had their rivalry, one of the biggest things Keith would wish for is for Lance to just shut up. Keith had muched prefered the quiet back then, and he had also much prefered being left alone, but with Lance always pestering him, that was nearly impossible. Keith still liked the quiet a lot, and being by himself, but he had also gotten used to having a partner, having someone there always. And, with Lance being Lance, Keith had also gotten used to always having noise of some kind, and now, with Lance being quiet, it just felt off. 

 

“Are you okay?” Keith asked Lance, setting down his pizza. 

 

Lance turned away from the TV to Keith and answered,”Yeah. Why?” 

 

“You’re quiet,” Keith explained. 

 

“Oh.” Lance set down his pizza. He looked down, away from Keith, a silence following. Lance scratched behind Kosmo’s ears. Finally, Lance spoke again.

 

“I’m fine, I am, it’s just.. I’m a little nostalgic I guess? Well, not exactly, I’ve just, I’ve been thinking.”

 

“About what?” Keith asked, voice just loud enough to be heard over the TV. Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed in worry, and Keith leaned in a little bit towards Lance, listening intently. 

 

“Nothing major, I just…” Lance turned to Keith, a smile somehow the perfect mixture between soft but witty resting on his lips. “Man, I never thought this would be my future.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked. A small thought niggled in the back of his mind,  _ is that a good thing? _ . Lance would never leave him, Keith knew Lance loved him, but it’s an old fear, and old fears don’t ever quite go away, they just become easy to ignore. 

 

“When I was younger,” Lance was now facing the TV in front of him, but his eyes weren't focused on it. No, his eyes were focused somewhere beyond, farther away, like a dream or a memory. “I had imagined this great big future for myself-” Lance spread his arms out wide,”-like, I was going to be the best fighter pilot of my generation, just like Shiro.” 

 

“I was going to explore new worlds, go farther than anyone else had before.” Lance chuckled to himself. “I may have not been the best pilot of my generation,” Lance grins at Keith,”that prize belongs to you-”

 

Keith smiles softly at the compliment. 

 

“-but I’ve definitely been farther than any other human had gone before. Hell, I helped save the universe. So that part was definitely accomplished, but that wasn’t all of what I had imagined.” 

 

Keith rests his chin on his hand, elbow on the elbow rest, where Keith’s torso was leaned up against. He waited for Lance to continue. 

 

“It’s kinda funny, really.” Lance chuckled to himself, shaking his head,”That part was always like, a gimme to me? Like, no matter what, that was the part that was going to happen. But it didn’t.” 

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked, waiting. 

 

“Getting married ya know?” Lance grinned at Keith, “I always thought I would have this beautiful wife, with wonderful kids, and this big ass family, and this giant house by the beach.” Lance shook his head, chuckling. “And now it’s nothing like that.” 

 

Silence followed. Keith let out a shaky sigh.  _ Getting married.  _ Keith’s heart sank. He couldn’t give Lance that. 

 

Lance, having noticed Keith’s reaction, reached over and grabbed Keith’s hands, holding them in his. “Hey, hey, Keith, it’s not a bad thing.” 

 

“...It’s not?” Keith voice came out small and timid. Keith swallowed, he didn’t want to sound weak, he didn’t want Lance to be worried about him for no reason. 

 

“No,” Lance shook his head, smiling softly, still holding on. “It’s not at all. I love you dude, I wouldn’t change a thing.” 

 

This hasn’t been the first time Lance has told Keith  _ I love you, _ but everytime it makes Keith’s heart melt. 

 

“Really?” Keith asks. “You still don’t want to get married, have kids?” 

 

“Nah.” Lance shakes his head. “Well, I still kinda want a wedding, but I don’t want to go find someone to marry. You’re kinda the only person I feel like I need as a partner? I don’t want anyone else, you’re enough.” 

 

“Oh.” Keith said dumbly, cheeks tinting red. 

 

Lance really felt like that? They’ve never talked about that before, about Lance still wanting to date or anything. Sure, Keith and Lance where in a queerplatonic relationship, but those weren’t inherently exclusive, and a qpr and dating someone where different things.. If Lance wanted to date, then Keith wouldn’t say anything. Even if the thought of it made Keith feel lonely. But, according to Lance, he was enough. 

 

Keith was enough. 

 

The warmth in Keith’s heart grew and grew, filling his entire body, and then spilling over, and out. Tears sprang out of Keith’s eyes, and a wide smile came to his lips. 

 

“Wow, Keith, are you okay?” Asked Lance, noticing that Keith was crying. 

 

Keith shifted his legs off of Lance’s lap, and he wrapped his arms around him, hugging Lance as tight as he could. Speaking softly in Lance’s ear, Keith said,”Yeah, I’m fine, I’m just really really happy.”

 

Lance relaxed and smiled, hugging Keith back. 

 

“I love you so much.” Keith whispered. 

 

“I love you too.” Lance whispered back. 

  
  


\--

 

Later that night, after they had finished eating dinner (and cleaning up the pizza that had spilled on the floor), they laid in bed, about to drift off to sleep. 

 

“Hey, Lance?” 

 

Lance turned over, facing Keith. “Yeah, man?” 

 

“Do you still want kids?” Keith asked, turning over to face Lance. 

 

Lance blinked in surprise, but before he could say anything, Keith continued. 

 

“I’ve always wanted kids, and if you still want kids, we could adopt?” A smile tugged on Keith’s lips. 

 

“Well, yeah, but, we’re not married, wouldn’t that be weird?” Lance questioned. 

 

Keith shrugged. “Maybe a little to other people, but most people think we’re married anyways. Raising kids doesn’t have to be a romantic thing.” 

 

“I guess that’s true,” Lance mused, then smiled,”Hell, why not. I’ve always wanted kids, you’ve always wanted kids, and there’s plenty in the foster system that need a home.” Lance looked around for a second. “This house is kind of small though.” 

 

“We could move?” Keith suggested. 

 

“You sure?” Lance asked,”I mean, this is your dad’s house. And where would we move, some place in town? See if we can get on campus housing with the Garrison through my job?” 

 

Keith smiled, eyes glinting. “I was thinking something more along the lines of the beach?” 

 

Lance’s eyes went wide. “You sure?”

 

Keith nodded. “Why not. You want to go.” 

 

“But- but Shiro, and Matt, and Pidge? And what about Hunk, he doesn’t live too far from here either, but if we moved to the coast- and still, what about your dad’s house? We’d be leaving it all behind.” 

 

“Not really,” Keith shrugged. “Sure, we’d be farther away from the team, but there’s always texts and phone calls and skype. Plus, Matt could always gather up everyone in his private jet and fly out to visit us. And I don’t have to give up my dad’s house, we don’t have to worry about money sense we got compensation by the government for saving Earth and everything, so I can still own it.” 

 

“That’s true…” Lance, trailed off, thinking. “... what about our jobs?”

 

“Well, every town needs cops and teachers, I think we’ll be fine.”

 

“You got a point there.” 

 

Keith studied Lance’s face, he still seemed unsure. “Do you want to move to the coast?”

 

“Yeah, yeah, I do, this just kinda seems unreal, you know?” Lance shrugs, sending Keith a reassuring smile. “I didn’t expect this to happen, or to just, be so easy.” 

 

“It’ll take time, money, and paperwork.” Keith stated dryly, not seeming entirely too pleased about any of that,”But it’s completely possible.”

 

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right.” Lance grinned,”Imagine Iverson’s face when I tell him I’m quitting tomorrow.” 

 

“Maybe wait until summer to do that.” Keith advised, chuckling. 

 

Lance laughed. “Yeah, probably a better idea.” 

 

Keith and Lance laid back in bed, staring up at the glow in the dark stars they had put on the ceiling. They may be adults but that didn't mean they had to grow up. 

 

“We’re really doing this.” Lance spoke into the night. 

 

Keith hummed in agreement.

“Thanks.” 

 

_ No, Lance, thank you for being there for me.  _

 

And they drifted off to sleep, waiting for the future to come. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys have any ideas for different scenarios Keith and Lance could go through in relation to their queerplatonic relationship that would be great. Y'all can also ask stuff about the others in this au.


End file.
